Power tools of all shapes and sizes are known in the industry. Consumers purchase the particular tool to perform the specific function needed. These power tools can be costly. In addition, for the average consumer, many of the tools are used infrequently, thereby effectively adding to the cost of the tools.
In order to make a more cost effective tool, manufacturers are increasingly migrating to modular type solutions, in which the motor can be transferred from one tool to another. This allows the consumer to purchase the expensive motor one time. The motor assembly can be transferred between various tools. This allows the consumer to purchase one motor assembly and two base assemblies—one each for the plunge router and the fixed base router. As the motor assembly is the most expensive part of the router, the modular or combination approach benefits the consumer by reducing the price to own both tools.
However, to date these combination tools have had limited features when compared to the non-modular counterparts. In a stand alone, non-modular version of the plunge router, the integrated manufacture of the device allows the on/off switch to be position in the handle of the device, thereby providing the consumer with more operating control. In contrast, when the router is manufactured in modular form, it is difficult to have the on/off switch located in the handle, as no integrated electrical path can be included in the manufacture.
In an attempt to provide power to the handle to allow for switching, tools have been designed to allow the power to come directly into the handle with the plug from the modular motor being plugged into a receptacle in the handle. This is a cumbersome solution.
While the prior art has provided some ability to provide modular tools, it would be beneficial to have a modular system in which the motor assembly and base assembly have contacts which when mated together would provide the electrical pathway between the motor assembly and the base assembly to allow the base assembly to incorporate desired features therein. This type of contact system would also be beneficial in other applications in which two housings are mated together and which require an electrical pathway be provided therebetween.